The advancement of computing technology has led to sensor devices being used in many aspects of life. In some objects, such as user devices, household products, appliances and the like, integrated sensors detect information regarding users and the usage of the corresponding object. The data may be detected, stored, and analyzed according to software packages designed to interpret the sensor data.
Many users, however, wish to collect digital information in a seamless manner that is integrated with their everyday tasks and activities without excessive installation and configuration of software. Further, as new, upgraded, and improved products are made available, many users do not want to spend excessive amounts of money replacing their products that have working components with entire new products which duplicate many components of an otherwise functioning device.